


Code Zeno

by SummySwan



Series: Cafe AU [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn Manga, Bc he’s powerful like that, Cafe AU, Gen, M/M, Soulmark AU, Soulmarks, Zeno wears a skirt, shin-ah has ASD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: Shin Ah was viewed by others as abnormal in every sense of the word.But so was Zeno.
Relationships: Shin-Ah & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Shin-Ah/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: Cafe AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615903
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Code Zeno

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since last year, so fuck it, I’m posting it.

Shin Ah was viewed as abnormal in every sense of the word.

Whenever Shin Ah was expected to verbalize his thoughts, his body was struck with dread that sent sirens flashing through his brain, body buzzing while he froze up. Trying to speak even one word felt as though he was trying to run through a thick path of molasses, mouth clamped shut and refusing to open. He felt true and utter panic in those moments, when words wouldn’t tumble from his mouth despite knowing he had to, needed to respond. He eventually would shake or nod his head in a delayed response, unable to look someone in the eyes and know that they felt disappointment, even if their smile was supposed to seem kind.

Socializing was an event in where everyone knew what the correct responses were, everyone expect for him. An unspoken script that only he hadn’t received, left with only frowns and discomfort from others. Even now, as he simply walked down the street, people looked at him with disdain, a frown settling into their features when they looked upon his figure. Shin Ah was cursed, after all, with a frightening appearance that every person flinched at. He was a rare case, one in where his soulmarks had made a unique appearance into his facial features. Golden eyes that practically froze someone to the spot from fear alone was out of his control, along with a ruby colored marking that looked like the curve of two teeth settled below his eyes. And there was also his naturally blue hair, although he kept it as short as he could.

Shin Ah always wore big sunglasses that somewhat hid his unnatural eyes and soulmarks, but they had more than one usage. The sunglasses also helped with the glare of the bright sun, along with the unnerving glare of other people. He always wore a baggy blue jacket with a soft, white fur on the inside, one of the only fabrics that didn’t make him feel like he was being suffocated. Leggings that were stretchy and flexible was also the norm for him, as he had duplicates of the same ones that he commonly wore. He also had sound-cancelling headphones that hung gently around his neck, ones that he used whenever too many sounds had made their way into his conscious, making him feel like every part of his body was buzzing.

It was in the usual train of his thoughts that he found himself what others referred to as distracted, rehearsing what he would usually order once he had arrived upon the usual cafe he went to. The workers never glared at his appearance in their cafe, or at least not when he occasionally brought his eyes up to take a peek at their face. The red haired girl was always especially kind, and seemed quite excited at getting to make him latte art every time he came. Shin Ah could see the soothing cafe in his vision, a few shops down in where he would be able to go into his solace, greeted by the gentle workers that would always give him a discount for the same latte and treat he ordered every time. He was so fixated on finally getting inside the place that he didn’t see the shorter man in front of him. Shin Ah froze up when he felt an impact with someone, then heard a heard a loud clatter as the person fell. 

Looking down and flinching at the variety of colors, he saw the back of someone scrambling to grab their bag. This probably would’ve been a moment in where most humans would ask if the other person was okay, offering them a hand to stand. But Shin Ah wasn’t able to do either of those things, merely hesitating and frozen solid as he contemplated what to do. The person in question finally glanced back, startlingly blue eyes flashing down, then up, taking in Shin Ah’s appearance. Although, those features weren’t what caught his eyes, but instead the many soulmarks peeking on out of the person’s clothing. The long, blond hair had scales peeking out from behind the neck, along with a music note curving from the person’s chin onto their jawline, and some sort of writing was scrawled on their hands as well...perhaps that last one was from a pen, though. 

“Oh!” The person exclaimed, Shin Ah startling at the loud voice. “Zeno suddenly stopped, sorry! Zeno didn’t realize anyone was behind him~!”

A grin was directed his way, and that sinking feeling of panic slithered around him. Should he smile back, or would that be perceived as him laughing at the other? He couldn’t respond verbally, and despite only a few seconds going by, he felt nauseous. Shin Ah finally decided on waving his hands lightly, as if to say it was fine, before stuffing them back into his jacket pockets, fingers grasping the fabric as a life-line. 

The person, now known as Zeno, stood up, Shin Ah only seeing now that the stranger wore a long and flowery yellow skirt, accompanied with a loose long-sleeved shirt and a few necklaces. Zeno rocked on the balls of his feet casually, looking around as if to spot someone, or to spot something within view.

“Neh, do you happen to know if a cafe is nearby? Zeno was going to meet with Zeno’s friends, but Zeno can’t find it!” Zeno pouted, before giving him an almost reflexive looking smile, one that wasn’t natural.

“Ah...” Shin Ah’s lips parted and made a sound before his mind caught up with his mouth, and he was successfully able to look in the direction of the cafe...the one he was headed to.

The person- Zeno, merely tilted his head in confusion, and Shin Ah then realized he was wearing sunglasses, and also that people couldn’t understand directions by the gaze of his eyes. Conversing with others wasn’t exactly his strong suit. Shin Ah made another vague motion with his hands, starting to walk towards the cafe. Thankfully, Zeno dutifully followed after him. 

“Oh, are you showing me the way, mister?” Zeno blinked in recognition, before breaking out into a wide grin. “Thank you!”

For whatever reason, that genuine smile had his face feeling abnormally warm, and had Shin Ah clasping his hands together nervously. Perhaps because it was a natural smile, one that made the other’s eyes crinkle in a pleasant way, that it made Shin-Ah’s heart beat just a little bit faster. Shin Ah usually didn’t get beautiful smiles like that directed towards himself often, after all.

But, despite that, Shin-Ah just slightly nodded in response to Zeno, and continued to timidly show him the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!<3


End file.
